1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures and, more particularly to light fixtures which may be used in conjunction with ceiling fans, or alternatively which may comprise ceiling-mounted light fixtures or wall-mounted sconces.
2.0 Related Art
The current method of installing light fixtures to ceiling fans, ceilings or walls typically involves many steps. These steps include turning off the power to the electrical circuit in which the fixture is to be installed, connecting the wires of the circuit to those of the light fixture, and attaching the light fixture to the ceiling fan, ceiling or wall of a structure by means of fasteners such as screws. This process is time consuming and, in some instances, may require the assistance of an electrician. Furthermore, if the user wishes to replace the light fixture to change the decor in the room in which the fixture is installed, or due to damage to the light fixture, the foregoing steps must be repeated.
Although various attempts have been made to provide "quick connect" light fixtures to facilitate the electrical coupling of the light fixture to the circuit in which the fixture is installed, these devices typically are relatively complex and therefore costly, and may include other disadvantages. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,748 issued to McKay, discloses an Electrical Ceiling Fitting Connection. McKay states that a principal object of the invention is to provide a connection for supporting ceiling fixtures which will enable the use of permanent wiring connections to which the fixture may be readily attached and the electrical connection made instantaneously whereby the splicing of wires and the dangers resulting from improper connections is eliminated. However, the McKay device is relatively complex due to the configuration of the multiple included insulation blocks and other required components and also includes a locking feature provided by a spring latch member which may not securely hold the included electrical connectors to one another in a vibration environment such as that associated with a combined ceiling fan and light fixture unit. Additionally, it appears that the McKay device does not include a safety ground and therefore would not comply with current safety agency standards.
Another example of a conventional light fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,168 issued to Ewing. Ewing discloses a quick install device for mounting a luminaire on a flat surface such as a ceiling, a wall or the like. In the preferred embodiment, the device comprises a mounting plate which is fixedly attached to an existing outlet box in the ceiling or wall and a luminaire plate which is fixedly attached to the luminaire. Ewing indicates that the luminaire plate and the mounting plate contain means for quickly attaching the two plates together. However, electrical "quick connect" connectors are not provided, but instead, the luminaire plate and mounting plate serve as a splice chamber when attached for containing the electrical splices used in electrically connecting the luminaire to an electrical circuit. Accordingly, an electrician may be required to accomplish the necessary splicing for initial installation and if it is desired to later remove or replace the light fixture. Additionally, the mounting arrangement of the Ewing device is not suitably secure for use in a vibration environment such as that associated with a combined ceiling fan and light fixture unit.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages associated with known light fixtures, there remains a need for a simple, easy to install quick connect light fixture having application for use with a ceiling fan or as a ceiling or wall mounted light fixture, in which the included electrical connectors are safely secured to one another even in a vibration environment such as that associated with a combined ceiling fan and light fixture unit.